Media content may include audio, video, and data content, such as different types of audio and video programming. Media content may broadcast or originate from various sources and distributed through various mediums such as cable, satellite, radio frequency (RF), Ethernet, etc.
Content owners, broadcasters, regulatory bodies, and government agencies may have requirements in how media content and particularly premium media content, is to be protected after it is received, decrypted, and passed on for consumption. For example, there may be restrictions imposed on how media content may be recorded, distributed, and/or copied.
Media content may be encrypted by the originator or broadcaster prior to being distributed. The encryption is particular to the originator or broadcaster, and may be implemented using specific methods (i.e., algorithms). A tuner device such as a set top box or smart card that receives the encrypted media content is particularly equipped with the ability to decode or decrypt the encrypted media content. The decrypted media content may include specific command and control information such as policy or policies which include attributes associated with the media content. Typical policy includes rights to copy or record the media content, how the media content may be rendered or displayed, and the type of equipment that may display the TV content (i.e., analog receiver or digital receiver).
The decrypted media content, along with command and control information (i.e., policy) may be sent to a controller such as a personal computer or server computer, where consumption (e.g., rendering and recording) of the media content is performed through one or more software applications resident on the controller. However, to protect the decrypted media content from illicit use and/or distribution to other devices, it is desirable to protect the decrypted media content prior to delivery to the controller.
In order for the controller to receive media content, and particularly protected media content, the controller and applications running in the controller need to meet compliance and robustness rules set forth in various content protection specifications imposed by content owners, broadcasters, regulatory bodies, government agencies and other parties as discussed above.
For example, when audio and visual content (i.e., media content) are received and decrypted by a tuner device, the decrypted content from the tuner device is to be protected when sent to a recording application in a controller or personal computer. In other words, media content from the tuner device to the controller should be protected in some manner, such as re-encryption, such that the media content cannot be consumed (e.g., played or recorded) by an unauthorized device or applications running on said device. Protection may be performed at the tuner device; however, computational resources at the tuner device may not be adequate to determine the policies for the content. The controller or personal computer may perform the protection. Furthermore, the ability should also be provided for the controller to instruct the tuner device as to delivery of the media content.
Therefore, there is a need to protect media content that is communicated from a tuner device to a controller, without undue burden on the resources of the tuner device and the controller.